Bound
by acigarisjustacigar
Summary: "What's that they say about being careful what you wish for, Menino?" Vaas isn't the type for rope and gags in the bedroom, but when Corey makes a suggestion, Vaas complies in a very Vaas-like manner. OC/Vaas, contains gun play, knife play and bondage. High smut oneshot that I wrote for tumblr.


8. Your muse owns mine bound and gagged for a night

((SO THIS BECAME A BIG ASS DRABBLE WTF))

He'd expressed an interest in it- joked about it in passing, and Vaas had taken note with a secretive raise of an eyebrow and a cuff round the head that Corey always received when he'd dared to question his owner. But taken note he had.

Corey came home from a run with his hair in a mess and his pale arms full of thorns and sharp little twigs that he was still in the process of tugging them out, slipping the bag from his shoulder when Vaas grabbed him from behind, taking the flesh of Corey's neck in one large hand and squeezing. It made the boy freeze and press back against him, a soft moan of greeting escaping his lips. Vaas growled in his ear and shoved him away as quickly as he appeared, pointing a finger towards the bed. Corey obeyed, laying back on the mattresses with his green military jacket open and displaying his bare chest as he looked at his owner with inviting eyes. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he expected his mouth to be filled.

Instead Vaas stood at the foot of the bed, pulling a roll of string from his pocket. Ignoring Corey as he cocked his head head in confusion he spoke for the first time, pulling the string from the small ball it was tightly wrapped in.

"Clothes." He demanded, his voice almost soft. The blonde obeyed, wriggling out of his shorts and coat. Vaas raised a dark eyebrow. "Those too, pendejo, or I'll cut them off you." Corey slipped off his boxers, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks when his cock sprung from the waistband, already hard and eager. It almost stirred Vaas' own, seeing him squirm with shame. Desperate for him every time.

He went to work with the roll and his knife. Turning Corey over, who went as limp and submissive as a ragdoll, he positioned the boy's arms behind his back. Looping the length of string around he tied them tight at the upper arms, the forearms and the wrists. It almost cut into the flesh with a constant, painful reminder. _Good. _

Next he looped a long length of the string under the mattress, both ends tying around the ankles to force the boy's legs apart, ass perked in the air after a growled command from Vaas. Finally he took the knife from Corey's belt and made him clutch it in his teeth.

"Don't you dare fuckin' drop that, Menino." He snarled when Corey looked up at him, green eyes wide and frightened. "If you've been keeping it sharp like I told you to, you'll fuck your mouth up trying to pick it up again. You wanted to be tied up? You wanted to be silenced? You want something you can struggle against? Well, struggle with this, hermano. If I see this string so much as _frayed..." _He twisted Corey's wrists painfully. "I'll make you wish you'd never asked for this." And with that he was gone, but not before he took the boy's belt and tightened it around his neck to ensure he'd keep it straight.

Corey was left in that awkward state, trembling and whimpering. It seemed that Vaas had been gone hours before he clattered in again, throwing himself down on the mattresses a few feet away and lighting himself a joint, not even looking at his property. It was only when Corey uttered an involuntary whimper that Vaas looked at him. "Oh, sorry, am I forgetting something, Menino?" He asked with a grin, blowing smoke in the boy's face as it rolled out of his mouth.

Something he found vaguely interesting about Corey was his curiously expressive eyes, which were now practically burning into his, imploring him. "Not a fucking sound, you understand me?" Vaas murmured, and removed the blade from between Corey's teeth, leaving the joint in a nearby ashtray.. The relief that coursed through the boy was tangible. Vaas took him almost gently by the chin, unbuckling, unzipping and pulling down his trousers with his other hand, pumping his cock in front of Corey for a moment to make him stare and open his lips in longing before sheathing his cock inside his hot, wet little mouth right up to the base and beginning to fuck it.

Corey let loose a broken moan as his cock hardened again painfully, his eyes watering slightly. His hips bucked involuntarily and Vaas, knotting his fingers in the boy's hair, made him pay for it. Whether to see him squirm more or to punish him for it in the first place Corey wasn't sure, but a white-hot line of pain ran up his shoulderblade as Vaas sliced the skin with the little knife, causing hot streams of blood to wet the skin. A growl of satisfaction left his mouth as Corey choked on his cock, moaning and whimpering louder as Vaas used him relentlessly. His lips were sore to blistering before he felt a few especially hard and vicious thrusts forced down his throat as Vaas blew his load. "Fuck, yes, you little puta." He groaned, pulling out to watch Corey struggle to swallow, his cock slick with cum and saliva.

The slightest dribble ran past Corey's lips and Vaas corrected him with a punch to the cheek. "Don't you fuckin' dare. I'm not finished with you." He took the knife and cut through the bonds keeping Corey's legs splayed so he could turn him over, opening his legs and sliding his cock inside him without a word's warning. "Fuck, Menino!" He shuddered, Corey's tightness and the lingering sensitivity from the last orgasm making him twitch and shiver all over. Corey threw his head back, arching his back to allow Vaas better entry and half-howled his owner's name, spurring the older man on to grab the boy's ass and slam into him as hard as he could. Sweat ran off the both of them as Corey felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Vaas had barely been fucking him ten minutes before he felt the build-up at the base of his cock. He moaned and thrashed, trying desperately not to fight against the string binding his arms.

"Fuck, Vaas, I'm gonna cum if you keep-" The plea was cut off as Vaas suddenly picked up his pace, driving his cock into Corey hard and fast, moaning as the boy screamed his name and clamped down on his cock as a violently powerful orgasm rocked his body. A wicked grin stretched across Vaas' face as his hand snaked forward, grabbing his property by the throat. "I'm just getting started, Menino." He used this handle to pull Corey on top of him, laying on his back and grinding his hips up to the boy's ass, encouraging him to ride his cock. Corey did so, obediently wrapping his lips around the barrel of Vaas' gun as the older man picked it up and pointed it up at him, finger running up and down the trigger.

"Fuck, that's it, Menino..." He growled as the blonde rode him, not letting him rest until he once again another load of cum building. He dropped the gun to one side and sat up to drive his cock up into Corey's tight little asshole harder and faster until he filled it with his second load of cum, grabbing the skinny little body close with one arm so he could sink his teeth into him. Corey's eyes widened in surprise as, set off by the warmth flooding over his sweet spot and the sudden pain of Vaas' bite, he too came again, quivering and mewling as the older man slid him off his lap to leave him writhing out the last of his orgasm on the mattress, still bound by the arms.

Vaas caught his breath, bundling his cock away back into his trousers, and reached over to the ashtray, relighting the joint and sighing, content. "What's that they say about being careful what you wish for, Menino?" He chuckled huskily as he finally cut the boy free.


End file.
